Tiffi
Tiffi, short for Toffette, is the main protagonist in Candy Crush Saga. She is a eight-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a controlled puppet with golden nails (brads) connecting her arms to her shoulders. She helps various mascots she meets throughout the course of the game by asking them what is wrong at the start of each episode, then finding a way to help them at the end. In the 22nd episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi meets her underwater twin Milly. In the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise, after level 215, all previous characters are joined together with Tiffi. When the player completes a level, Tiffi appears jolly. If completed with three stars, she's even happier (her expression is the same on mobile with it resembling the expression of earning three stars on web, though), however, she will cry if the player fails a level. Web description Sweet little Tiffi was found in a candy bag and was brought up by Mr. Toffee in his Candy Store. Tiffi loves to explore so she sets off through the Chocolate Mountains to begin her magical, candylicious adventures. Along her journey she stops to help some quirky characters and meets some even kookier animals, not to mention the mischievous Bubblegum Troll who always keeps her on her toes! Family *Mr. Toffee is her adoptive father. *Tiffi has an underwater twin in the episode of both worlds, Savory Shores and Coral Corral. Her name is Milly. *Her Candy Crush Soda Saga for sister is Kimmy. *Her Candy Crush Jelly Saga for sister is Jenny. Physical appearance Tiffi has blonde hair. She likes to have her hair tied in pigtails. In the picture, you can see two pigtails showing beside her head. She has a barrentina-shaped face, which is also flexible. Her chin is as wide as her neck. She has gigantic eyes, stretching from her forehead to her cheeks. She has no eyebrows or eyelashes though, so maybe that is the reason why she has a lot of tears welling up from her eyes. Her nose is also big, just situated between her eyes. She has rosy cheeks and becomes excited when she smiles. Her mouth is not small though, so when she is happy, her mouth stretches from her chin to her forehead. Her sad face is also exaggerated using her mouth. Her teeth are large, even larger than her cheeks. Her neck is so small that we cannot see it using our naked eyes. She is very short, so short that it would take six of her to equal the height of Mr. Toffee. This explains why she is very young. She is chubby, and her pink legs are short too. Clothing style Usual She has a red bow on top of her head. She wears a pink dress and her shoulders are pinned. She also wears pink shoes. Other clothing styles On the Hard Level , She wears a Ninja Suit holding fan on her right hand. On the Double Hard Level , She like wears a Knight Suit holding a candy knight (sword) both of them on her hand. On the Super Hard Level , She like wears a Samurai Suit holding a Candy Cane (sword) both of the on her hand. And then , On The Turkey Super Hard Level , She like wears a X-mas Knight Suit holding a Candy X-mas (sword) both of the on her hand. Reality *In the 22nd episode, Savory Shores, Tiffi wears an underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe. *In the 23rd episode, Munchy Monolith, at the end of the episode, she wears a shaman hat and casts a shaman's spell repairing the piñata to its former self. *In the 26th episode, Pudding Pagoda, she wears a gym headband when engaging in a sword fight against the Bubblegum Troll. *In the 27th episode, Licorice Tower, she wears a detective's hat when searching for the guard's missing Candy Jewels. *In the 29th episode, Soda Swamp, she wears a baseball cap. *In the 31st episode, Butterscotch Boulders, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 41st episode, Wafer Windmill, after the episode, she wears some headphones when searching for the Dutch Girl's wafer. *In the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea, she wears a sailor's hat. *In the 43rd episode, Taffy Tropics, she wears a turban when luring the snake away from the bananas. *In the 44th episode, Glazed Grove, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown. *In the 45th episode, Fizzy Falls, she wears a pink coat. *In the 49th episode, Boneyard Bonanza, she wears a purple witch hat when restoring the tree's lost parts. *In the 50th episode, Marshmallow Mountains, she puts on a Viking hat to free the goat from the bubblegum. *In the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium, she is dressed as the Sugar Plum Fairy. This costume consists of a pink dress with wings on the back and a pink crown. Tiffi also wields a magic wand on her left hand. *In the 58th episode, Gummy Galaxy, she wears a space helmet. *In the 63rd episode, Delectable Depths, she wears an underwater mask and a snorkeler for her to breathe which is the same as the ones in Savory Shores. *In the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, she wears a swimsuit. *In the 70th episode, Luscious Lagoon, she wears a pink tube. *In the 72nd episode, Siberian Sorbet, she wears a pink winter hood. *In the 73rd episode, Cloudberry Creek, she wears brown shoes and blue clothes with thin black checks on it. *In the 74th episode, Bubblegum Hut, she wears a pink witch hat with red ribbon on it. *In the 76th episode, Raspberry Races, she wears a pilot goggle. *In the 79th episode, Banana Beach, she wears the same sailor's hat as the one in the Cereal Sea episode. *In the 81st episode, Fungi Forest, she wears a red dress and a scarf. *In the 82nd episode, Marmalade Moon, she wears a sports suit with a purple skirt, a hairband and holds a tennis racquet on her right hand. *In the 83rd episode, Wonky Wonderland, she wears a maid's uniform, which is similar one worn by Alice in Alice in Wonderland novel. *In the 84th episode, Drizzly Dale, she wears a pink raincoat, red hat and holds a red umbrella with candy cane-like tube. *In the 86th episode, Diamond District, she wears a police cap and police uniform. *In the 88th episode, Hoax Hollow, she wears a witch hat as same as Bubblegum Hut. *In the 89th episode, Honey Hut, she wears a chef hat and chef uniform. *In the 94th episode, Festive Forest, she wears a pink winter hood as same as Siberian Sorbet. *In the 95th episode, Peppermint Party, she wears a pink birthday hat. *In the 96th episode, Mount Chocolympus, she wears a tunic. *In the 97th episode, Flavor Field, she wears a soccer uniform. *In the 98th episode, Divine Diner, she wears a pink dress, brown shoes, funky sunglasses, and cyan ribbon on her head and holds beverage on her left hand. *In the 99th episode, Dessert Desert, she wears a pilot goggle, which is same as one in Raspberry Races. *In the 104th episode, Biscuit Bay, she wears a sailor's hat, which is same as one in Cereal Sea. *In the 105th episode, Wacky Waterhole, she wears an adventurer's hat, which is same as on in Surreal Safari. *In the 106th episode, Scrumptious Studio, she wears an artist's hat. *In the 110th episode, Milky Marina, she wears a swimsuit, which is same as on in Soda Swamp, the 66th episode. *In the 115th episode, Sweet Skies, she wears a pilot goggle, which is same as one in Raspberry Races and Dessert Desert. *In the 116th episode, Piñata Park, she wears a purple eye band and holding a lollipop hammer. *In the 117th episode, Sprinkle Sea, she wears same clothing as Savory Shores and Delectable Depths to breathe under the sea. *In the 118th episode, Blueberry Brush, she wears a green camping dress and magenta muffler. *In the 120th episode, Delightful Docks, she wears a pink coat which is same one in Fizzy Falls. *In the 123rd episode, Icing Islands, she wears a pink winter coat which is same one in Siberian Sorbet. *In the 126th episode, Licorice Luna, she wears a space helmet. *In the 127th episode, Funky Farm, she wears an architect-like clothing that used for "under construction" popup for updating contents (map icon). *In the 129th episode, Praline Pavilion, she wears a red hat. *In the 134th episode, Bubblegum Bazaar, she wears a white shirts with sparkles. *In the 135th episode, Corny Crossroads, she wears a red farmer's hat. *In the 136th episode, Soda Surf, she wears a sailor's cap and uniform and holds a spoon as an oar. *In the 138th episode, Tricky Tracks, she costumes as skeleton and rides a pumpkin car. *In the 140th episode, Shaky Shire, she wears a red eye band and holding a lollipop hammer. *In the 141st episode, Research Reef, she wears an underwater costume that used in Savory Shores and Delectable Depths. *In the 142nd episode, Treacle Retreat, she wears a red swimsuit and holds a blue comb. *In the 145th episode, Pastry Peaks, she wears some red dungarees with a mini red hat. *In the 149th episode, Scrumptious Slopes, she wears a pink winter hood. *In the 152nd episode, Smiley Seas, she wears a rubeer float. *In the 153rd episode, Crumbly Crossing, she wears a tunic with angel wings attached. *In the 154th episode, Swirly Steppes, she wears flying goggles and her soda jetpack. *In the 159th episode, Cupcake Clinic, she wears a doctors outfit. *In the 160th episode, Nougat Nebula, she wears an astronaut costume. *In the 163rd episode, Crispy Clearing, she wears a knight costume. *In the 165th episode, Popsicle Plateau, she wears a scarf. *In the 169th episode, Watermelon Waves, she wears a swimsuit. Dreamworld *In the 1st Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Slopes, she wears a sleeping cap. This is a scene which takes place in Reality. *In the 8th Dreamworld episode, Nerdy Nebula, she wears a different outfit consisting of a purple coat and pink-rimmed glasses, although her hairstyle, footwear remain unchanged and her face looks different. *In the 10th Dreamworld episode, Sparkle Submarino, she wears the same thing in Cereal Sea. *In the 15th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Dreams, she wears a party hat. *In the 16th Dreamworld episode, Sleepy Sunrise, she wears a sleeping cap as same as Sleepy Slopes. *In the 20th Dreamworld episode, Funky Fortress, she wears a purple afro wig and star-shaped sunglasses. *In the 22nd Dreamworld episode, Coral Corral, she wears a cowgirl hat aside from what she wore in Savory Shores. *In the 23rd Dreamworld episode, Zany Ziggurat, Tiffi still wears a shaman hat. But the hat looks different from that seen in Munchy Monolith. It has two layers of feathers instead of one, and has dangling crescent-shaped ornaments. *In the 24th Dreamworld episode, Moonshot Molars, she wears a baseball cap, and holds a baseball bat. *In the 25th Dreamworld episode, Bonkers Bakery, she wears a chef's hat. *In the 26th Dreamworld episode, Candy Kaiju, she wears a Godzilla outfit and is drastically bigger. *In the 27th Dreamworld episode, Fanciful Fort, she wears a guard's giant hat. *In the 28th Dreamworld episode, Rambunctious Riffs, she wears a black wig, a top hat, and sunglasses. *In the 29th Dreamworld episode, Bubbly Bog, she wears a baseball cap like Soda Swamp. *In the 30th Dreamworld episode, Jiggly Gym, she wears a headband and wristbands. *In the 31st Dreamworld episode, Starlight Station, she wears a cowboy hat. *In the 32nd Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Slopes, she is dressed like Little Bo Peep. *In the 33rd Dreamworld episode, Extraordinary Estate, she wears a crown. *In the 34th Dreamworld episode, Sprinkle Springs, she wears a bathing suit and a cap. *In the 35th Dreamworld episode, Gelato Grotto, she wears a doughnut vest and a cherry hat. *In the 36th Dreamworld episode, Sweet Beat, she wears a helmet. *In the 37th Dreamworld episode, Surreal Safari, she wears an adventurer's hat. *In the 38th Dreamworld episode, Charming Carnival, she wears a magician's hat. *In the 39th Dreamworld episode, Snoozy Strike, she wears a sports suit and sports shoes. *In the 42nd Dreamworld episode, Whimsical Waves, she wears a crown with cereal on it and is much bigger. *In the 43rd Dreamworld episode, Banana Bliss, she wears a turban like its Reality counterpart. *In the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance, she wears a pink princess dress and a crown like its counterpart in Reality. *In the special 45th Dreamworld episode, Dozy Dawn, she wears a sleeping cap which is the same as the one in Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise. This is a scene which takes place in Reality, and it took place in the same place as Sleepy Slopes. Others *In Game Day, she gets a sports wear. *In Halloween events, she wears like a skeleton. *She wears pink winter coat in most of events on Winter event on December 2015. *When the player failed hexagon levels on mobile device, she is wearing knight's armor and holding a lollipop hammer on her right hand. Personality Her personality is too simple, sometimes naïve - when you fail the level, she feels surprised first, then cries very sorrowfully (unless the player buy boosters as s/he is about to fail); also when you pass the level, she becomes so ecstatic. Hopefully, little is heard about memes on her. She also becomes very sad when her candies are being stolen, as shown in the episode of Bubblegum Bridge. She is helpful because she helps fixing the problem, of which, a character faced in almost every episode. Overall, she is very cheerful when she can help people. Common phrases *"Oh No!" *"What's this?" Job Her job was being a helper of the mascots. Interesting facts *She vacuums in a maid's uniform. *She finds the ingredients levels as her favourite level type. *She sends messages in a bottle to recount her adventures. **In , the story starts when her bottle messages do not come as usual. *She eats 500 Swedish Fish a day because it is good for her joints! Trivia *Her birthday was revealed to be 23 January, on the official Candy Crush Saga Facebook page. **Her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *As she is the main character, she is also seen in a Wikia video. *She is left-handed. *She was found in a candy bag by Mr. Toffee. *Her full name is Toffette Toffee. *She signed Misty's birthday card. *She is the nocturnal nuisance in the penultimate Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance. Many people believed Odus is the nuisance. *In Candy Crush Soda Saga, she appears in the 21st episode, . Ironically this is an extremely hard episode. *In version 1.?.? on mobile, she appears on the main screen when the player complete the levels. *In Candy Crush Friends Saga, Tiffi is six years old. ** The description in that game indicates that she accidently arrived at Candy Kingdom by that time. ** There is also a splash text revealing that she comes from New Jersey. Gallery :See this page to show the image gallery for Tiffi. ru:Тиффи Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists